Backstreet
by Erika kim
Summary: Kang Daniel dan Kim Jaehwan adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya saat Ong Seongwu tiba-tiba mulai menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Daniel? Apakah mereka bisa tetap backstreet ataukah mereka akan mengungkap segalanya! Atau malah di ungkap?.
1. Chapter 1

_**BACKSTREET**_

CAST : KANG DANIEL

KIM JAEHWAN

ONG SEONGWU

HWANG MINHYUN

ALL MEMBER WANNA ONE

GENRE : ROMANCE AND HURT/COMFORT

RATED : T

WARNING : NIELHWAN, BOYS LOVE, MXM, DON,T LIKE DON,T READ.

SUMMARY : Kang Daniel dan Kim Jaehwan adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya saat Ong Seongwu tiba-tiba mulai menunjukan rasa sukanya pada Daniel? Apakah mereka bisa tetap backstreet ataukah mereka akan mengungkap segalanya! Atau malah di ungkap?.

~~~HAPPY READING~~~

 **#Jaehwan POV**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa kami kini telah menjadi idol grub yang bernama Wanna One. Ini adalah impian kami semua, Namaku Kim Jaehwan umurku 22th. Aku termasuk HyungLine di Wanna One. Aku sekamar dengan Minhyun-hyung, Jihoonie, Woojinie dan Guanlinie. Kami nmenentukan kamar dengan game agar semua bisa adil itu yang dikatakan Jisung-hyung leader kami. Aku juga seumuran dengan Daniel, kami sama-sama 96line. Saat di acara Produce 101 dulu setelah battle posission Daniel bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku sejak awal kami bertemu! Awalnya aku menolak karena kukira Daniel menyukai Seongwu-hyung! Tapi dia menyakinkanku bahwa dia hanya menganggap Seongwu-hyung sebagai Hyung bukan yang lain karena dia merasa punya figur seorang Hyung pada diri Seongwu-hyung sama sepertiku yang menganggap Minhyun-hyung sebagai Hyung kandungku sendiri bahkan setelah Daniel menyatakan itu aku langsung mendatangi Minhyun-hyung bercerita padanya mengenai jawaban apa yang harus aku berikan pada Daniel!.

 **#flasback**

" Hyung! Aku harus memberikan jawaban apa pada Daniel!" kataku pada Minhyun-hyung yang sedang membaca buku.

" Bukannya kamu juga menyukai Daniel! Kenapa kamu bingung?" kata Minhyun-hyung to the point.

" Kan pacaran dilarang hyung?" kataku lagi.

" Jaehwan-ah selama kalian bisa menjaga hubungan kalian dari publik kurasa tidak akan ada masalah!." Kata Minhyun sambil mengelus kepalaku.

" Jadi jika aku berpacaran dengan Daniel kami hanya perlu menjaga rahasia itu!." Kataku mulai paham.

" Itu benar Jaehwan-ah! Sudah sana temui Daniel dan bilang jika kamu juga menyukainya!." Kata Minhyun-hyung sambil mengusirku dari tempat tidurnya.

" Haah! Baiklah aku pergi dulu hyung! Dan hyung tolong rahasiakan ini ya? Aku takut jika nanti akan timbul masalah karena hubunganku dengan Daniel!." Kataku pada Minhyun-hyung kali ini dengan sedikit rasa takut.

" Percayalah pada Hyung! Hyung akan selalu disisi kalian berdua apapun yang terjadi! Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga!." Kata Minhyun-hyung sambil memegang tanganku berusaha menyakinkanku bahwa apapun pilihanku Minhyun-hyung akan selalu disisiku.

" Gomawo hyung~." Kataku sambil memeluk Minhyun-hyung.

 **#flasback end.**

Setelah kejadian itu aku dan Daniel resmi berpacaran. Kami berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kami tidak terlalu memperlihatkan perasaan kami masing-masing jika berada di depan kamera maupun trainee yang lain. Saat aku memberi tahu Daniel bahwa aku sudah menceritakan hubungan kami pada Minhyun-hyung! Dia terlihat kaget sekali tapi setelah aku jelaskan diapun memakluminya. Bahkan dia juga sudah memberitahu Jisung-hyung tentang hubungan kami. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Daniel yang memberiku cinta, Minyhun-hyung dan Jisung-hyung yang selalu mendukung hubungan kami.

 **#Jaehwan POV end**

" Jjaen! Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" kata Daniel pada Jaehwan yang sedang duduk di ruang TV sendirian padahal ini sedah sangat larut malam jika ingin menonton TV.

" Aku hanya memikirkan saat-saat masa Produce!." Kata Jaehwan sambil tersenyum.

" Kamu pasti sedang memikirkan saat-saat kita awal berpacaran dulu kan?." Kata Daniel menggoda Jaehwan.

" Tidak tuh! Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan itu! Aku hanya sedang berpikir apakah kita bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kita terus!." Kata Jaehwan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Daniel.

" Kita mungkin tidak bisa bersembunyi terus! Tapi kita sudah berusaha dengan baik selama ini, untuk sekarang bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan yang sekarang saja! Untuk terbongkar atau tidaknya itu kita pikirkan nanti! Ok!." Kata Daniel mengelus kepala Jaehwan.

" Baiklah! Kali ini aku akan menuruti kamu!." Kata Jaehwan lagi.

" Jjaenie memang pacar yang pengertian!." Kata Daniel mencium kening Jaehwan.

" Ihhhh! Apaan sih! Tiba-tiba cium kening segala?." Kata Jaehwan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Habis kamu imut sih! Kan aku jadi makin sayang! Apalagi pipinya bikin aku gemes banget deh!" kata Daniel sambil mencubit pipi Jaehwan.

" Sudah ahh! Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur dulu!." Kata Jaehwan ngambek.

" Jae, kita kan baru bertemu...!." Rengek Daniel.

" Niel-ah, Setiap hari juga kita selalu bertemu! Kan kita satu Dorm!." Kata Jaehwan dengan polosnya.

" Kita memang satu dorm, setiap hari bertemu tapi aku kan tidak bisa bermesraan lama-lama!." Kata Daniel lagi

" Terus kamu mau apa?." Tanya Jaehwan.

" Memang kamu tidak mau bermesraan denganku?." Kata Daniel merajuk.

" Mau sih! Tapi kan besok kita ada schedule?." Kata Jaehwan.

" Ok, tapi sebelum pergi nightkiss dong!." Kata Daniel sambil memajukan wajahnya ke arah Jaehwan.

" Apaan sih! Nanti gimana kalau ada yang lihat?." Kata Jaehwan sambil menjauhkan wajah Daniel.

" Tidak akan ada yang lihat Jae! Hanya ada kita berdua!." Yakin Daniel.

" Tapi..."

Sebelum Jaehwan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Daniel sudah lebih dulu menarik dagu Jaehwan mendekat kearahnya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga tinggal 1cm tiba-tiba,

"Kreek.."

Pintu salah satu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan dengan reflek yang bagus Daniel dan Jaehwan langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua.

" Apa yang Daniel-hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung lakukan tengah malam begini?." Tanya Guanlin yang kaget melihat Daniel dan Jaehwan yang belum tidur padahal sudah malam.

" Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!." Kata Jaehwan gugup.

" Kami hanya sedang berbincang kok! Guanlin-ah!." Kata Daniel yang sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupnya.

" Owh!." Kata Guanlin singkat.

" Kamu sendiri mau apa Guanlinie?." Tanya Jaehwan.

" Aku lapar hyung!." Kata Guanlin.

" Mau Hyung buatkan ramyun?." Tanya Jaehwan lagi.

" Boleh hyung!." Kata Guanlin senang.

" Kamu juga mau Niel-ah?." Kata Jaehwan menawari Daniel.

" Iya Jae, aku mau!." Kata Daniel tersenyum, meskipun gagal berciuman Daniel sudah sangat senang karena perhatian yang selalu diberikan Jaehwan padanya.

Jaehwan pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan Daniel dan Guanlin ramyun. Sedangkan Guanlin dan Daniel duduk-duduk di ruang tengah sambil mengobrol.

" Hyung ngobrol apa dengan Jaehwan-hyung?." Tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba.

" Kami hanya membicarakan schedule besok!." Kata Daniel sambil memainkan Hp.

" Tapi kalau aku lihat hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung sangat dekat bahkan sejak di produce!." Kata Guanlin lagi.

" Itu karena kami seumuran! Bukankah aku juga dekat dengan yang lain juga ya?." Kata Daniel menjelaskan.

" Iya juga sih!." Kata Guanlin lirih.

" Ini ramyun buat kalian!." Kata Jaehwan sambil membawa 2 piring ramyun dan langsung menyerahkan pada Guanlin dan Daniel.

" Kamu/hyung tidak makan?." Tanya Daniel dan Guanlin bersamaan.

" Aku tidak lapar kok!." Kata Jaehwan sambil tersenyum.

" Bukankah tadi waktu makan malam hyung tidak makan?." Kata Guanlin yang sontak membuat Daniel dan Jaehwan kaget.

" Kamu belum makan malam Jae?." Kata Daniel kaget karena memang hari ini dia ada jadwal sampai malam jadi tidak bisa makan malam dengan member lain.

" Aku hanya tidak lapar Niel-ah!." Kata Jaehwan sambil melirik Daniel takut.

" Kalau begitu sekarang kamu makan sama aku?." Kata Daniel dengan tegas.

" Aku beneran tidak lapar Niel-ah!." Kata Jaehwan lagi.

" Makan Kim Jaehwan!." Kata Daniel lagi kali ini dengan menyuapkan ramyun ke arah Jaehwan dan tentu saja membuat Guanlin kaget karena dia tidak pernah melihat Daniel marah.

Akhirnya Jaehwan memakan ramyun yang disuapkan Daniel. Jaehwan tahu jika Daniel sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya itu berarti Daniel sangat marah dan Jaehwan tidak ingin membuat Daniel semakin marah karena keras kepalanya

" Kamu juga makan!." Kata Jaehwan lirih.

" Iya aku makan!." Kata Daniel sambil memakan ramyunnya sambil bergantian menyuapi Jaehwan. Daniel tahu Jaehwan adalah orang yang sangat bekerja keras bahkan dia bisa mengabaikan makan siang dan malam hanya untuk latihan vokal dan menari maka dari itu terkadang dia harus tegas pada Jaehwan. Bahkan Minhyun-hyung, Sungwoon-hyung dan Jisung-hyung sudah sangat lelah memberi tahu Jaehwan agar tidak telat makan.

' Sebenarnya apa hubungan Daniel-hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung?." Batin Guanlin.

" Hyung, aku sudah selesai makan! Aku pergi dulu hyung!." Kata Guanlin pada Jaehwan dan Daniel yang masih suap-suapan.

" Iya!, Ahh! Guanlin-ah! Piringnya kamu taruh saja di dapur biar hyung cuci nanti!." Kata Jaehwan pada Guanlin.

" Nde hyung!." Kata Guanlin yang langsung pergi meninggal Jaehwan dan Daniel di ruang tengah.

Setelah yakin Guanlin sudah masuk ke kamar, Daniel langsung memarahi Jaehwan karena tidak makan.

" Kenapa kamu tidak makan malam Jae? Kamu mau bikin aku kwatir kalau seandainya nanti kamu sakit?." Kata Daniel marah.

" Bukan begitu Niel-ah tapi memang aku sedang tidak lapar!." Kata Jaehwan.

" Kali ini aku maafkan tapi jangan diulangi lagi? Aku tidak mau kamu sakit!." Kata Daniel sambil mengelus rambut Jaehwan.

" Iya Niel-ah~." Kata Jaehwan sambil menunjukan wajah imutnya.

" Dasar!." Kata Daniel lagi sambil mengecup bibir manis Jaehwan.

Hanya ciuman singkat namun hangat seakan saling menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang ada. Setelah itu Jaehwan dan Daniel pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing setelah mencuci piring dan panci yang tadi pakai untuk memasak ramyun.

Malam pun berganti pagi semua member Wanna One bersiap-siap untuk melakukan schedule yang sudah di tetapkan hari ini.

" Hyung, hari ini kita cuma syuting sampai jam 2 kan?." Kata Daniel pada Minhyun.

" Iya, memangnya kenapa Niel-ah?." Tanya Minhyun balik.

" Aku mau izin pergi dengan Jaehwan! Bolehkan hyung~~~?." Rengek Daniel,

" Sehari aja hyung~~~!." Kata Daniel lagi.

" Memangnya kamu sudah bilang Jaehwan?." Tanya Minhyun to the point.

" Nanti aku bilang hyung! Jadi bolehkan hyung!." Tanya Daniel lagi.

" Asal jangan pulang kemalaman!." Celetuk Jisung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

" Siap Eomma~~!." Kata Daniel sambil memeluk Jisung, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan itu sudah biasa terjadi.

" Mau pergi kemana Niel-ah?." Kata Seongwu sambil tersenyum manis.

" Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan hyung dengan Jaehwan!." Kata Daniel tersenyum balik.

" Boleh aku ikut?." Kata Seongwu yang sontak membuat Minhyun, Jisung dan Daniel kaget.

" Aku..." Kata Daniel sambil melirik Jisung meminta pertolongan. Bukanya Daniel tidak mau Seongwu ikut tapi Daniel ingin berduaan dengan Jaehwan atau lebih tepatnya kencan, mereka hanya pernah kencan sekali saat masa produce dan setelah debut pun mereka sibuk dengan schedule yang sangat padat.

" Yah! Ong Seongwu bukannya kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan bertemu teman-temanmu nanti?." Kata Jisung seakan mengerti keinginan Daniel. Jisung sudah menganggap Daniel sebagai adiknya sendiri, dia tahu jika Daniel ingin kencan dengan Jaehwan bahkan meskipun satu dorm pun mereka tidak bisa menunjukan rasa cinta pada satu sama lain. Terkadang Jisung merasa kasihan pada mereka berdua.

" Iya sih hyung!." Kata Seongwu lirih.

" Kalau begitu jangan ganggu mereka!." Kata Jisung lagi.

" Minhyun-ah dimana Jaehwan?." Tanya Jisung pada Minhyun.

" Dia tadi sedang mandi hyung!." Jawab Sungwoon yang baru keluar kamar setelah berdandan.

" Ayo kita masak Sungwoon-ah! Dan kalian bertiga bantu kami menyiapkan bahan makanan dan siapkan meja makannya!." Kata Jisung memberikan perintah.

" Nde hyung!." Sahut mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Para hyung line minus Jaehwan pun sibuk menyiapkan masakan untuk mereka dan adik-adik mereka yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk memakan bersama. Jaehwan yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya pun langsung membantu hyung yang lain untuk memasak.

" Woojin-ah tolong kamu taruh makanan yang sudah matang ke meja!." Perintah Jisung. Tapi bukan hanya Woojin semua magnae line pun ikut membantu menaruh makanan dan ikut menata meja. Setelah itu mereka makan dengan nikmat dan tenang.

Sesudah makan mereka pun siap-siap keluar gedung dan berangkat ke acara yang akan mereka datangi.

 **~To be continued~**

 **180415**

Ps: Ini cerita yang aku bikin karena kebanyakan liat Nielhwan moment bertebaran. Maaf buat Ongniel shipper


	2. Chapter 2

**Backstreet**

Chapter 2

Jaehwan pov

Setelah menyelesaikan recording hari ini, kami semua member berkumpul untuk istirahat sebelum pulang di ruangan yang disediakan oleh staff produksi.

" Jae aku ingin bilang sesuatu ke kamu bisa tidak kita keluar sebenta?." Kata Daniel padaku.

" Memangnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan?." Kataku pada Daniel yang memang duduk di sebelahku.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Daniel menarik tanganku untuk mengajakku keluar ruangan.

" Mau kemana kalian?." Tanya Sungwoon-hyung pada kami berdua.

" Kami hanya ke toilet sebentar hyung!." Kataku pada Sungwoon-hyung sambil tersenyum.

" Jangan lama-lama kita harus segera kembali ke dorm!." Kata Sungwoon –hyung lagi.

" Nde hyung!." Kataku dan Daniel bersamaan.

Kami dengan segera langsung pergi ke toilet untuk berbicara.

" Ada apa Niel-ah!." Kataku langsung begitu kami sampai di toilet.

" Jae apa hari ini kamu ada acara lain?." Kata Daniel.

" Aniya! Wae?." Kataku lagi.

" Ayo kita kencan!." Ajak Daniel.

" Mwoya?." Kataku kaget.

" Iya Jae, ayo kita kencan tenang saja aku sudah bilang pada Minhyun-hyung dan sudah iji n sama Jisung-hyung!." Kata Daniel sambil memegang tanganku.

" Baiklah! Tapi kita akan pergi kemana?." Kataku pada Daniel.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World!." Kata Daniel lagi.

" Hah? Lotte World? Apa tidak apa-apa kan akan ada banyak orang dan fans yang melihat kita!." Kataku kaget.

" Mereka tidak akan berpikir aneh-aneh Jae lagi pula fans NielHwan pasti senang kalau tahu kita kencan!." Kata Daniel memeluk bahuku.

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi pula mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya kita berpacaran! Jadi tenang saja Ok!." Kata Daniel memotong ucapanku.

" Baiklah, baiklah! terserah padamu!." Kataku sambil menghela napas.

" Yeiii!." Seru Daniel tiba-tiba

Entah mengapa melihat Daniel senang aku juga ikut senang. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin sekali pergi kencan dengan Daniel tapi karena jadwal kami yang sangat padat membuat kami tidak bisa pergi kemanapun apalagi sekarang dengan sekali lihat pun para fans akan tahu kalau itu kami berdua meskipun kami menyamar.

Jaehwan pov end.

#Other side

" Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih!." Kata Seongwu tiba-tiba.

" Memangnya kenapa Seongwu-ah? Kan mereka hanya pergi ke toilet bahkan mereka belum ada 15 menit!." Kata Jisung.

" Tidak apa-apa sih hyung!." Kata Seongwu Canggung.

" Aneh sekali sih hyung? Bukankah dari dulu Niel-hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung memang tidak pernah berpisah! Bahkan ke toilet saja memang selalu bersama!." Kata Jihoon yang tadi mendengar perkataan Seoungwu padahal itu sudah biasa bagi mereka melihat Daniel dan Jaehwan bersama.

Kreeeeeekkkkk

Pintu ruangan terbuka, semua member melihat kearah pintu!. Ternyata yang masuk ruangan adalah Daniel dan Jaehwan.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Daniel spontan saat semua member memandang kearahnya dan Jaehwan.

" Aniya Niel-ah, Hwanie-ah kami kira yang datang itu manajer-hyung!." Kata Sungwoon.

" Owh!"

" Ayo cepat beres-beres kita harus pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat!." Perintah Jisung pada semua member.

" Nde! Hyung!." Jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah selesai beres-beres semua member Wanna One keluar gedung dan masuk kedalam Van mereka untuk pulang ke Dorm.

#at Dorm

Semua member Wanna One terlihat sedang bersantai. Sungwoon yang sedang bersandar pada Woojin yang sedang bermain game dengan Jihoon, Jisung yang sedang membaca majalah, Jinyoung dan Guanlin yang sedang sibuk bermain ponsel mereka masing-masing, dan Minhyun dan Seongwu yang sedang menonton tv.

" Hyung kami pergi dulu ya?." Kata Daniel berpamitan pada para member.

" Hati-hati kalian berdua! Ingat jangan pulang malam-malam! Kalo memang tidak pulang segera beritahu hyung, supaya nanti hyung tidak binggung mencari kalian!." Kata Jisung tegas.

" Nde hyung!." Jawab Daniel dan Jaehwan serentak.

" Kalian akan kemana?. Tanya Seongwu tiba-tiba.

" Kami aka pergi ke..."

" Kami pergi ke sungai Han hyung!." Jawab Daniel memotong perkataan Jaehwan. Yang tentu saja membuat semua member bertanya-tanya akan ke mana mereka berdua kecuali Jjisung, Sungwoon dan Minhyun yang tahu kemana mereka pergi.

" Niel-ah nanti kalo pulang bawa oleh-oleh ya?. Kata Sungwoon mengalihkan perhatian para member.

" Niel-hyung, aku..." ucapan Woojin terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggemgam erat tangannya dan ternyata itu tangan Sungwoon yang memang sedari tadi Hyungnya berada disampingnya.

" Ada apa Woojin-ah?." Kata Daniel pada Woojin yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi.

" Aniya Hyung!." Kata Woojin seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan mata Sungwoon-hyungnya.

" ya sudah kami pergi dulu ya hyung?." Kata Daniel dan Jaehwan bersamaan.

Setelah Daniel dan Jaehwan pergi. Suasana Dorm menjadi sepi, Sungwoon langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan Woojin pun langsung mengikuti sedangakan Jihoon hanya diam saja cuek seperti biasa meskipun dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Woojin mengikuti Sungwoon-hyung.

" kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya teman-teman!." Kata Seongwu tiba-tiba.

" Owh iya hati-hati Seongwu-ya!." Kata Jisung pada Seongwu. Dan minhyun yang hanya tersenyum tipis.

Melihat Seongwu yang sudah pergi membuat Jisaung lega.

" Wae Hyung?." Kata Guanlin yang heran melihat Jisung menghela napas seakan lega akan sesuatu.

" aniya Linlin-ah!." Kata Jisung tersenyum lalu pergi kekamarnya.

" Aneh sekali kenapa sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh para Hyung!. Kata Guanlin pada Jihoon, Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Saat melihat Minhyun-hyungnya yang juga masuk kekamar mengikuti yang lain.

" Memangnya apa yang aneh Lin?." Tanya Daehwi.

" Itu para Hyung sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kita?." Jelas Guanlin.

" Memangnya apa?." Kata Jihoon dan Jinyoung serempak.

" Aku juga tidak tahu hyung!." Kata Guanlin lagi

" Yah Jinja Lai Guanlin!." Kata Jihoon sebal.

" Ahh bagaimana kalau kita tanya Woojin-hyung kan akhir-akhir ini Woojin-hyung dekat dengan Sungwoon-hyung mungkin saja dia tahu apa yang disembunyikan oleh para hyung!." Kata Jinyoung tiba-tiba.

" That great idea Youngi-baby!." Kata Guanlin sambil meusap-usap rambut Jinyoung.

" Yah aku ini hyungmu!." Teriak Jinyoung marah siapapun yang melihat pasti tahu wajah Jinyoung yang bersemu merah akibat tindakan Guanlin.

" Tapi sepertinya susah!." Kata Daehwi.

" Kenapa?." Tanya Jihoon.

" Woojin-hyung sangat menuruti Sungwoon-hyung bahkan dulu juga Woojin hyung pernah berbohong pada hyung kan demi Sungwoon-hyung!." Kata Daehwi pada Jihoon.

" Dan lagi Woojin-hyung itu orang yang menepati janjinya apapun yang terjadi! Jadoi mungkin kita akan kesulitn!." Kata Daehwi lagi.

" Benar juga!." Kata Jihoon membenarkan.

" Hahh~~~~~!."

" Ahh aku mau tanya hubungan Daniel-hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung itu apa?." Kata Guanlin.

" Teman aniya?." Kata Jinyoung tidak yakin.

" Memang kenapa Guanlin-ah?." Kata Jihoon.

" Tadi malam aku terbangun karena lapar saat aku keluar kamar aku melihat Daniel-hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung duduk sangat dekat sekali bahkan saat mereka melihatku mereka jadi gugup!." Cerita guanlin.

" lalu apa yang terjadi?." Kata Daehwi.

" tentu saja aku tanya sedang apa mereka?, dan mereka bilang sedang membicarakan jadwal, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah Daniel-hyung marah saat tahu bahwa jaehwan-hyung belum makan malam!, ahh lebih tepatnya membentak Jaehwan-hyung!." Lanjut Guanlin.

" Ahh Daniel-hyung?." Kata Daehwi kaget.

" Membentak Jaehwan-hyung?." Kata Jinyoung kaget.

" Tapi jika aku mungkin aku juga akan marah pada Jaehwan-hyung!." Kata Jihoon.

" Waeyo?." Tanya Daehwi, Jinyoung dan Guanlin.

" Karena sejak Woojinie lebih dekat dengan Sungwoon-hyung aku selalu berada dengan hyung yang lain! Aku bahkan sering melihat Sungwoon-hyung, Jisung-hyung, dan Minhyun-hyung memarahi Jaehwan hyung karena selalu melewatkan makan pagi bahkan Jaehwan-hyung pernah hampir pingsan karena tidak makan seharian! Untung saja waktu itu hanya ada aku dan Minhyun-hyung lalu Jaehwan-hyung juga bilang kalau siapapun jangan sampai ada yang tahu kalau dia hampir pingsan terlebih Daniel-hyung!." Kata Jihoon.

#FLASHBACK

Jihoon, Jaehwan dan Minhyun sedang berlatih di ruang latihan mereka sedang menari karena dance untuk comeback mereka sangat susah. Bahkan Jaehwan sudah sangat kelelahan.

" Hyung sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu!." Kata Jihoon pada Minhyun.

" Benar kata Jihoon! Jaehwan-ah lebih baik kita sudahi saja! Kamu juga sepertinya sudah kelelahan!." Kata Minhyun.

" Hyung duluan saja nanti aku menyusul!." Kata Jaehwan sambil tersenyum

" baiklah terserah kamu tapi kamu..." belum selesai minhyun berbicara Jaehwan sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu.

" Bruukk"

" Jaehwan-hyung!." Teriak Jihoon kaget dan langsung berlari kearah Jaehwan.

" kamu tidak apa-apakan Jae?." Tanya Minhyun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa hyung!." Kata Jaehwan tersenyum tipis seolah meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" Ini pasti karena kamu tidak makan pagi dan siang tadi kamu juga belum makan apapun hanya minum air saja!." Kata Minhyun marah.

" Biar aku panggilkan Jisung-hyung!." Kata Jihoon tapi sebelum Jihoon semapat pergi Jaehwan menarik tangan Jihoon.

" Tidak usah Jihoon-ah! Hyung baik-baik saja!." Kata Jaehwan menyakinkan Jihoon.

" Tapi Hyung..."

" Hyung, Jihoon-ah? Aku mohon jangan biarkan siapapun tahu kalau aku hampir pingsan terutama Daniel! Aku mohon!." Kata Jaehwan dengan nada memohon.

" Tapi Daniel harus tahu Jae!." Kata Minhyun.

" Aniya hyung dia bisa marah nanti dan lagi dia sedang sibuk syuting jadi tolong rahasiakan ini! Aku tidak mau membebani siapapun hyung apalagi sebentar lagi kita akan sibuk promosi!." Kata Jaehwan.

" Tolong jangan bertahu siapapun Jihoon-ah! Hyung mohon!." Kata Jaehwan lagi.

" Baik hyung!." Kata Jihoon saat melihat kode dari Minhyun untuk menyetujui perkataan Jaehwan.

" Terima kasih Hyung! Jihoon-ah!." Kata Jaehwan dengan tulus.

" Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke Dorm dan kamu harus istirahat untuk besok Jaehwan-ah! Nanti biar aku yang ijinkan pada Jisung-hyung!." Kata Minhyun sambil memapah Jaehwan untuk kembali ke dorm.

#FLASHBACK END

" Aku jadi semakin penasaran apa hubungan Daniel-hyung dan Jaehwan-hyung!." Kata Guanlin setelah mendengar cerita Jihoon.

" Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki saja?." Kata Jihoon semangat.

" Boleh hyung! Aku ikut!." Kata Jinyoung semangat.  
" Apakah tidak apa-apa?." Kata Daehwi tidak yakin.

" Tentu saja tidak apa-apa yang penting rahasia ini hanya kita berempat yang tahu!." Kata Jihoon.

" Bagaimana dengan Woojin-hyung?." Kata Jinyoung.

" Kita ajak juga tapi entah kenapa sepertinya Woojin-hyung sudah tahu!." Kata Jihoon tidak yakin.

" lebih baik kita ajak saja kalau ada Woojin-hyung, Hyung yang lain tidak akan curiga!." Kata Guanlin.

" baiklah mulai besok kita mulai rencana kita!." Kata Jihoon.

" Yeahh!." Teriak mereka berempat.

Jihoon, Guanlin, Jinyoung, dan Daehwi sibuk merencanakan misi mereka besok tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

TO BE CONTINUED

180508

PS: maaf jika updatenya lama. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk kerja. Di chapter ini magnae line uda mulai curiga. Chapter depan Kencan Nielhwan

Pss: maaf jika chapter ini absurd bgt . terima kasih atas Vote dan Komentarnya


End file.
